


Star Wars Episodio IX: Duelo de Destinos

by peraprons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Force Ghost(s), Jedi Ben Solo, Other, Palpatine is Dead, Sith Rey, The Force, este es MI au y YO decido qué partes del canon respeto, neta lo juro, que chingue Disney a toda su reputísima perra madre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraprons/pseuds/peraprons
Summary: La Fuerza siempre le había dicho que todo lo que había estado haciendo estaba mal, que eso no era lo que habría querido su abuelo.Ahora sabe que no era la Fuerza.Ahora sabe que siempre ha sido su abuelo.Ahora sabe que debe terminar lo que comenzó.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1





	1. Duelo de Destinos

**Author's Note:**

> chinga tu puta madre, Disney

Tatooine.

El lugar donde todo comenzó.

Sus padres le habían contado que su padre había conocido a su tío y a Obi-Wan Kenobi ahí.

Lo consideraba adecuado.

* * *

_La ilusión de Luke —no solo era Luke, también su tío y maestro— desapareció frente a sus ojos._

_Una proyección de esa magnitud mataría a cualquiera con tan solo intentarlo._

_Pero su maestro lo había logrado, y ahora moriría._

_La ira inundó todo su ser. Tenía que atacar la base ahora._

_«Qué cruel es la_ _Fuerza.»_

_Antes de poder ordenar algo, una nueva voz entró en escena. El lugar que antes era ocupado por Luke, ahora era ocupado por un hombre joven, de cabellos algo largos y una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo derecho._

_«Así como yo morí por él, ahora él murió por ti —el hombre soltó una risita —. Parece que el destino de un Skywalker siempre es el mismo.»_

_—¡¿Quién eres?! —las palabras salieron con veneno e ira, y su sable apuntó directo a la figura._

_«¿Así es como vas a tratar a tu abuelo?»_

_Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión._

_—¿Darth Vader?_

_El rostro del hombre —¿fantasma? ¿ilusión?— se llenó de un visible desagrado ante la simple mención del nombre._

_«Me temo que él murió hace mucho tiempo —poco a poco, su abuelo se acercó a él —; Darth Vader murió cuando yo lo maté para salvar a mi hijo.»_

_¿Qué?_

_—¿Lo mataste?, ¿quieres decir que Darth Vader...?_

_«Yo solía ser él, eso es cierto. Morí cuando él nació, o eso era lo que todos creían —su mano derecha se depositó sobre su hombro. La sensación era fantasma, pero se podía sentir que algo estaba ahí —. Yo jamás morí, y se pudo ver cuando salvé a mi propio hijo de los Sith —una sonrisita se mostró en su rostro —. Es cierto, morí poco después de hacerlo, pero no morí como Darth Vader, no morí como un Sith. Morí como el Jedi Anakin Skywalker, el_ _Elegido_ _—el fantasma de su abuelo le miró directamente a los ojos —. Ahora es tu turno.»_

_No lo entendía —¿Mi turno de qué?_

_«De devolver el equilibrio a la Fuerza.»_

_El fantasma comenzó a desvanecerse._

_«Por favor, Ben, deja que la Luz te salve también.»_

* * *

Había mucha arena. Demasiada.

Estaba comenzando a odiarla.

Los dos sables de luz en su bolso pesaban infinitamente.

* * *

_Pudo sentir el asombro en todos cuando removió las rocas del camino._

_Su ejército se había retirado. Les había dicho que él solo se encargaría de la Resistencia._

_Puras mentiras._

_Él ya no sería parte de la Primera Orden, menos sabiendo que su abuelo jamás habría querido que formara parte de ella en primer lugar._

_De entre la gente, una mujer salió._

_Dibujó una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro._

_—Estoy listo para volver a casa, mamá._

_Lágrimas salieron de madre e hijo._

_La Luz iba a salvarle._

* * *

Encontró un lugar que había sido dejado ahí por el tiempo.

Los soles tardarían en ocultarse.

Podía quedarse ahí un poco más.

* * *

_Rey no aparecía por ningún lado._

_Todos estaban preocupados y asustados._

_Estaba seguro que el miedo venía de su presencia en aquel lugar —no es como que los_ _culpara_ _— y no de la desaparición de la chica._

_La Fuerza le decía que algo no estaba bien._

_Una noche, despertó en un lugar que no conocía._

_Desesperado, miró a sus alrededores._

_Sorpresa y temor inundaron su ser._

_Había encontrado a Rey._

Pero ella ya no era la chica que conocía.

 _—Kylo Ren —una sonrisa adornaba los labios que soltaron las palabras, pero ni la sonrisa ni el tono en su voz_ _evocaban_ cosas buenas. Un quejido involuntario salió de sus labios; ese ya no era su nombre —, veo que nuestro vínculo aún nos mantiene unidos, pero es una pena que no pueda ver dónde estás.

 _¿Así que ella no sabía dónde estaba la Resistencia? Perfecto. Ahora tenía que saber dónde estaba ella._ _Por algún motivo, sabía que ella no debía de saber dónde se encontraban._

 _Juntó la fuerza para que sus palabras no salieran entrecortadas_ _—¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

 _—Es la voluntad de la Fuerza, para que te unas a mí_ — _ella levantó la capucha que cubría su rostro. Ahora sabía por qué no sentía confianza de ella._

_Sus ojos eran de un color amarillo._

_—¿Unirme a ti?_

_—Sí, Ren, unirte. Nuestros abuelos fueron de los Sith más poderosos que han existido; es nuestro deber continuar con su legado._

_Primeramente, se preguntó qué querría decir con que sus abuelos —era obvio que aún creía que seguía viendo a Darth Vader como su abuelo— solían ser_ _Siths_ _poderosos_ _. Luego se dio cuenta de la horrible verdad._

_Ella quería continuar el legado de los Sith._

_Ella había Caído._

_Tenía que saber qué estaba planeando._

_Tenía que seguirle el juego._

_—¿Qué piensas_ _hacer cuando me una a ti?_ _—preguntó, su voz pareciendo firme pese al enorme miedo en su ser._

_(Un Jedi no tiene miedo.)_

_—Mi abuelo estuvo construyendo una enorme flota en_ _Exegol_ _—sus ojos parecían brillar con emoción —. ¡En menos de un día vamos a derrotar a toda la Resistencia, y traeremos una Nueva Orden!_

 _—¿Exegol?_ _—no fue más que un susurro que murió en sus labios. La simple localización parecía una leyenda, pero si Rey decía la verdad, entonces debían de encontrarlo._

_Pudo sentirse despertar, poco a poco. La últimas palabras de la chica sonaron en su cabeza._

_—Búscame y únete a mí,_ _Kylo_ _, y traeremos una nueva era a la galaxia_ _._

 _Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que alguien le había estado sacudiendo_. _Si su memoria no le fallaba, se trataba del stormtrooper renegado —Finn, recordó. Estaba hincado de rodillas al lado del tendido que llamaba cama, su rostro con una visible preocupación._

_—¿Estás bien? Estabas gritando —la preocupación pintaba por completo su voz. Era de las pocas personas que no le tenían miedo (probablemente porque él mismo había desertado)._

_Le miró fijamente a los ojos, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas. Lo pensó durante varios segundos, hasta que finalmente pudo vocalizar sus ideas._

_—Dile a la General que ya sé dónde está Rey._

* * *

Entró a la vieja casa de su tío.

Podía ver a una familia viviendo aquí perfectamente.

Podía ver a su tío creciendo aquí perfectamente.

Un hogar.

* * *

_Ya había escuchado de_ _Exegol_ _antes, mientras estaba en la Primera Orden, pero de verdad creía que se trataba de un mito._

_Tal pareció que nunca fue así._

_—¿Sabes cómo llegar ahí, entonces? —preguntó uno de los pilotos —Poe, si recordaba bien— con un tono severo._

_—Hay una forma —dijo, consciente de que toda la Resistencia le estaba escuchando —; existen dos orientadores —tragó pesado —, pero no sé dónde encontrarlos._

_La decepción llenó la Fuerza, pero una mano se colocó sobre su hombro._

_Cuando miró arriba, Finn le estaba mirando, irradiando confianza —Entonces los encontraremos._

* * *

Terminó de bajar las escaleras de la vieja casa.

Toda estaba cubierto por la arena y restos de cenizas.

Todo había ardido.

* * *

_Ahora entendía por qué su tío se había escondido en_ _Ahch_ _-To_ _._

_El lugar era tranquilo, aislado, y sobretodo, fuera de los radares._

_Un lugar perfecto para un Maestro Jedi exiliado._

_La Fuerza lo había traído aquí por algo._

_Y esperaba que estuviese en lo correcto._

_«Estás buscando Exegol, ¿no?»_

_Por un segundo, se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su difunto tío. Cuando se giró y encontró, el asombro fue mayor._

_Tampoco es que hubiera visto muchos Fantasmas de la Fuerza en su vida._

_—Sí —le respondió, con algo de prisa; el día que Rey había anunciado estaba por cumplirse, y nadie tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo llegar a Exegol._

« _En vida, busqué los orientadores, y todo lo que había encontrado lo anoté en los Textos Sagrados Jedi, pero desafortunadamente todos se quemaron —el fantasma, que estaba en la cima de una pequeña elevación, comenzó a acercarse, su voz algo triste —. Pero jamás encontré algo; todo el rastro se terminó en el desierto de Pasaana con un hombre llamado_ _Ochi_ _.»_

_Eso era todo lo que necesitaba; un simple indicio bastaba._

_Confiaba en que la Fuerza los guiaría._

_Entró a su nave,_ _y encendió su comunicación con_ _la Resistencia. Ni siquiera espero a que le contestaran, pues el tiempo solo se acababa —Vayan al desierto de_ _Pasaana_ _y busquen a alguien llamado_ _Ochi_ _; él tiene una pista sobre los orientadores. Ya los alcanzo._

_Estaba a punto de irse, pero su tío seguía mirándole._

_Decidió que podía quedarse un poco._

_—Hay algo que quieres decirme, ¿no? —preguntó a su antiguo maestro, mientras se le acercaba. El viejo asintió._

_«Hay algo que le pertenece a tu madre.»_

_Le guió a una de las estructuras._

_Dentro de uno de los cimientos, un sable de luz._

_El sable de luz que su madre usó mientras entrenaba._

_Podría darle un buen uso como arma, ya que se había desecho del suyo._

_—Lo cuidaré —aseguró, pero cuando se giró, su tío ya no estaba._

_Y era hora de que él también se fuese._

* * *

Todo estaba cubierto de arena.

Todo se había detenido.

* * *

_Hacía mucho calor en_ _Pasaana_ _._

_Agradecía el ya no usar su viejo traje, y haber optado por una opción más liviana y cómoda._

_Y sí que lo agradecía; caminar por la arena, caer por arenas movedizas, moverse por túneles y calmar a una serpiente gigante habrían sido tareas más difíciles si llevase su capa y ropas negras._

_No tendrían la pista en sus manos._

_—No entiendo lo que dice —anunció Poe, pasándole la daga al_ _wookiee_ _—Chewbacca, se recordó— a su lado, quien se veía claramente confundido por lo que fuera que estuviese inscrito en ella —. ¿No puedes traducirlo, 3PO?_

_El_ _droide_ _de protocolo miró lo escrito en el artefacto y negó con la cabeza —Me temo que mi programación me prohíbe traducir el lenguaje en el que está escrito._

_—¿Cuál es? —fue la rápida pregunta de Finn._

_—Es el antiguo lenguaje de los Sith._

_Todas las miradas fueron a él._

_Oh._

_La daga no tardó en caer en sus manos, pudiendo leer todo lo que venía inscrito._

_—¿Y bien? —preguntó el piloto con impaciencia._

_Levantó la vista para verlos._

_—Parece que daremos un viaje a Kef Bir._

* * *

Honestamente, no sabía por qué se encontraba dando vueltas por ahí. Podía hacer lo que había ido a realizar e irse.

Pero algo le estaba pidiendo que se quedase.

Y él confiaría en ese algo.

* * *

_Los restos de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte eran imponentes._

_De hecho, simplemente pensar que algo así se construyó era imponente._

_Tampoco es que pudiera decir algo; su anterior arma tenía más tamaño que cualquier Estrella que se hubiese construido._

_Intentó no pensar en la enorme distancia que lo separaba del agua bajo él, ni en la oscura presencia que envolvía todo el lugar._

_(Un Jedi no tiene miedo.)_

_Cuando finalmente llegó a suelo firme, no pudo_ _comtener_ _el suspiro que salió de sus labios._

_El orientador estaba cerca, podía sentirlo._

_Sería fácil: tomarlo, y saltar al Halcón que le esperaba fuera._

_Una puerta se abrió de pronto._

_Algo le decía que debía entrar._

_Y así lo hizo._

_La puerta llevaba a una pequeña habitación._

_Y el orientador estaba justo ahí._

_—¿Ya tomaste tu decisión?_

_Tan solo al escuchar eso, se encontró de nuevo en Exegol._

_Rey estaba en el mismo trono de antes, la oscuridad palpable pese a no estar realmente presente._

_Si decía algo mal, todo sería para nada._

_Tomó aire, e intentó que las palabras no le fallaran —Aún no lo sé. ¿Tu ejército es tan bueno como dices?_

_Ella sonrió, una sonrisa que solo indicaba oscuridad —¡Nadie se nos pondrá en medio! Y si lo hacen, ¡los_ _destruiremos_ _! Y no solo a ellos, ¡si no a todo_ _planeta que se nos cruce! —la emoción era visible en sus palabras._

_Ben se quedó perplejo._

_Rey podría destruir planetas si así se lo propusiera, y lo más probable era que toda su flota pudiese._

_El tiempo se agotaba._

_Tan pronto como comenzó, la visión desapareció._

_Tomó el orientador y salió de ahí._

_Tenían que darse prisa._

* * *

Suspiró.

Ya se hacía tarde.

Debía de hacer lo que había ido a realizar.

* * *

_L_ _a Resistencia estaba ajetreada_ _._

 _Dentro de poco, él se dirigiría a Exegol, abriendo camino al resto de naves._ _No irían todos, para que así Rey no_ _sospechase_ _._

 _Ella creería que querría_ _unírsele_ _._

_Aún con todo el alboroto, encontró un momento para hablar con su madre._

_—Creo que tengo algo que te pertenece_ _—le dijo, mientras sacaba el sable de luz. Le hacía un poco triste el no haber tenido realmente oportunidad de usarlo._

_Su progenitora miró el arma en su mano, y levantó una mano para tomarlo._

_Pero en vez del arma, tomó la suya que no tenía nada y la colocó sobre el sable._

_Una_ _sonrisa adornaba su rostro —Lo vas a necesitar._

_Lo entendió._

Tienes que derrotarla.

_Asintió con su cabeza_ _._

_Fue donde estaban sus cosas, y sacó una pequeña bolsita. Se sentó en el suelo y vació el contenido en el suelo._

_El sable de luz de Luke seguía en piezas, pero no por mucho tiempo. Había muchas otras piezas sueltas que no pertenecían al arma original._

_Cerró sus ojos, y se concentró._

_Armar un sable de luz no era tarea fácil, mucho menos sabiendo que no todo le serviría, pero tenía que hacerlo._

_Por su tío._

_Sintió las piezas cambiar y moverse en la Fuerza._

_Ya había estudiado cómo armar sables, pero hacerlo con chatarra era otra cosa._

_Estuvo un buen rato, pero finalmente sintió las piezas encajar._

_Cerró todo, y abrió los ojos._

_El sable yacía frente a él._

_Nervioso, lo tomó, y dudó un poco para encenderlo._

_El azul de la luz hizo que emoción brotara de su pecho._

_Estaba listo._

_Se despidió de su madre y de la Resistencia, y partió._

* * *

Salió de la casa.

Los soles casi se ponían.

Era hora.

* * *

_Exegol era tal cual su vínculo con Rey le había mostrado._

_Era oscuro y lluvioso._

_Y el Lado Oscuro tenía una gran presencia ahí._

_Podía sentir cómo sus piernas querían fallarle._

_(Un Jedi no tiene miedo.)_

_Corroboró que los sables colgaran de su cinturón y comenzó a adentrarse a la estructura._

_Corregía lo dicho: Exegol era_ muy _oscuro_.

_Pudo ver figuras que le observaban, y le ponía los pelos de punta._

_(Un Jedi no tiene miedo.)_

_No tardó en llegar a una sala de trono._

_Pudo escuchar miles de voces._

_Y en el trono, tal y como lo había pensado, estaba Rey._

_Sus ojos amarillos eran mucho más aterradores en persona._

_(Un Jedi no tiene miedo.)_

_—Por fin llegas, Kylo Ren —dijo la chica, su voz levemente distorsionada —, y veo que decidiste unirte a mí. Una sabia decisión, si me preguntas. ¡Una nueva era va a comenzar, a manos dd Kylo Ren y Rey Palpatine!_

_Era obvio de antes, pero ahora podía corroborarlo._

_La Rey que conocía estaba muerta, tal y como su abuelo supuestamente había muerto al Caer._

_La que estaba frente a él era un Lord Sith._

_No quiso decir nada._

_Su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho._

_Una explosión arriba llamó la atención de ambos._

_—¡¿Qué?! —fue lo que Rey —no, Palpatine. Se negaba a aceptar que esa cosa compartiera nombre con ella— pudo exclamar ante la sorpresa de la situación._

_El momento había llegado._

_Sus dos sables de luz se encendieron._

_(Un Jedi no tiene miedo.)_

_—¡Me engañaste! —fue lo que gritó la Sith, antes de que se levantase y rayos azules saliesen de sus manos. Por instinto, los sables fueron a cubrir su cuerpo, cosa que milagrosamente había funcionado, pero no quitaba el hecho de que fuesen bastante fuertes._

_Palpatine dejó de atacar, y él pudo relajar su guardia unos segundos._

_La chica sacó un sable —Yo también sé jugar ese juego —aseguró con confianza, mientras encendía su arma._

_No era un sable de luz normal, era uno de doble hoja._

_La Fuerza había querido que llevase dos sables por algo._

_Palpatine dio un brinco, lanzándose sobre él. Volvió a levantar sus sables y a bloquear la hoja rojiza de su adversaria. Ambos mantuvieron la misma posición unos pocos segundos, hasta que Ben finalmente la rompió, enviando a Palpatine unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Ambos adquirieron posiciones de ataque, pero ninguno se movió._

_—Sé que no quieres esto... —susurró, intentando hacer entrar en razón a la chica._

_Palpatine sonrió de nuevo, sus ojos amarillos buscando en su alma —Entonces nunca me conociste realmente._

_(Un Jedi no tiene miedo.)_

_Ella volvió a lanzarse, y Ben volvió a optar la defensiva. Una de las hojas voló para intentar dar a su derecha, pero él la bloqueó con uno de los sables, el otro apuntando al pecho de la chica, pero que fue bloqueado tras rendirse en su corto ataque para dar vuelta al sable y defender. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, demasiado aturdido y asustado como para notar la apertura que Palpatine había dejado hasta que fue demasiado tarde._

_(Un Jedi no tiene miedo.)_

_La Sith volvió a lanzar rayos de sus manos. Él intentó bloquear como lo había hecho antes, pero estaba tan cerca que solo pudo_ _desviarlos_ _._

_El sable de su madre voló fuera de su alcance._

_Era inútil ir por él. Cambió su estilo de batalla rápidamente._

_Palpatine volvió a atacar. Ahora apuntaba al hombro izquierdo, pero él logró bloquear por poco, hasta que ella detuvo el ataque y dio una vuelta, yendo por su costado izquierdo de nuevo. Logró dar un salto para atrás antes de que la hoja conectara con su cuerpo._

_Una explosión arriba hizo el suelo temblar, y los sacó de equilibrio a ambos. Pudo sentir el suelo tras de él derrumbándose._

_—La Resistencia no puede hacer nada —dijo Palpatine —, ¡serán destruidos, y la rebelión acabará aquí y ahora!_

_Tragó pesado._

_(Un Jedi no tiene miedo.)_

_—Por favor, vuelve, no quiero pelear contigo —suplicó. Lanzó una mirada al sable abandonado en el suelo._

_La Sith lanzó una sonrisa que de por sí estaba envuelta en un aura oscura._

_«Rey...»_

_Ambos se sorprendieron._

_Era la voz de su madre._

_Pero no podía ser. Ella no estaba ahí._

_«Por favor, Rey, vuelve.»_

_Estaba allí, a un lado del trono donde antes estaba Palpatine._

_La realidad le llegó como un_ _cubetazo_ _de agua fría._

_Su madre se acercó a la Sith, que estaba tan asombrada que no podía moverse._

_Ella no sabía que lo que veía era una ilusión._

_—¿Qué hace aquí? —susurró la Sith, sorpresa en su voz._

_No sabía qué relación tenían ellas, pero estaba seguro de que era algo de mínima importancia para Palpatine._

_Ben volvió a mirar el sable en el suelo. Su adversaria se había distraído temporalmente._

_Su madre estaba dispuesta a morir para darle una ventaja a su hijo._

_Alcanzó el arma con la Fuerza, pero no lo encendió. En su lugar, se fue acercando poco a poco._

_(Un Jedi no tiene miedo.)_

_No podía escuchar lo que estaban hablando, su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que evitaba que escuchase a su alrededor, pero la Sith se veía claramente sacudida._

_De pronto y sin previo aviso, rayos azules, aún más fuertes que los de antes, salieron de ella, al tiempo que lanzaba un grito._

_Los rayos le alcanzaron, y lanzaron sus sables lejos. Estaba en sus manos, y el dolor era insoportable._

_—¡No voy a volver! —gritó. No podía ver su rostro gracias al ángulo y a la capa que la cubría, pero era obvio que estaba cubriendo sus orejas —. ¡Déjenme! ¡La Resistencia está a punto de perder! ¡Se han entrometido, y ahora tienen que morir!_

_Tan pronto como la oración terminó, la potencia de los rayos se hizo aún más fuerte, tanto que ya era difícil mantenerse despierto. Sintió cómo se elevaba por los aires para luego ser lanzado._

_Hubo una larga caída._

_Se preguntó si los rebeldes realmente perderían._

_Se preguntó si todo su sacrificio había sido en vano._

_Se preguntó si su madre también estaría asustada en sus últimos instantes de vida._

_(Un Jedi no tiene miedo.)_

_Hubo un golpe, y después nada._

* * *

Se arrodilló en la arena que estaba frente a la puerta de la casa.

Sacó los sables de su madre y de su tío.

Estaban perfectamente envueltos en una tela.

Con suerte, sería la última vez que verían la luz en mucho tiempo.

* * *

_«Ben.»_

_Creyó estar muerto, porque esa era la voz de su tío Luke._

_«Hijo, abre los_ _ojos.»_

_Su madre..._

_De pronto, como una tormenta, miles de voces le llamaron._

_«Levántate.»_

_«Lucha.»_

_«_ _Escucha a la Fuerza_ _.»_

_Eran voces calmadas, tranquilas, pero con un toque de urgencia._

_«Devuelve el equilibrio,_ _Ben.»_

_«Rendirte, no debes.»_

_«Eres nuestra última esperanza.»_

_Eran voces de Jedi._

_«¡Arriba!»_

_«Déjanos guiarte.»_

_«Deja que la Luz te guíe.»_

_«Sálvalos a todos.»_

_«Confía en la Fuerza.»_

_«¡Vamos!»_

_«Siente la Fuerza.»_

_Abrió los ojos, y las voces desaparecieron._

_El techo del lugar se había abierto._

_Pudo ver cómo las naves de Palpatine eran rodeadas y destruidas por cientos de naves pequeñas._

_Los refuerzos habían llegado._

_—¡No! —escuchó a la Sith gritar._

_Era momento._

_Se levantó poco a poco, temeroso de haberse roto algo y poder lastimarse más._

_Pero no había nada._

_Era como si todas sus heridas hubiesen desaparecido._

_Se puso de pie. Tomó impulso, y dio un gran salto con la Fuerza._

_Saltó incluso más alto que el propio suelo._

_Palpatine estaba distraída con sus naves cayendo._

_Atrajo el primer sable que vio._

_La chica le miró._

_Rayos se acercaron a él._

_Pareciese que volvería a ser golpeado._

_El sable llegó a sus manos._

_No tardó en encenderlo y bloquear._

_Los rayos llegaron un instante después._

_Cayó al suelo, pero no perdió la defensa, y la Sith no perdió su ataque._

_—¡Pensé que estabas muerto! —gritó Palpatine, sus ojos prácticamente brillando por la ira._

_—Descubrirás que mi familia es más difícil de matar de lo que parece —fue su respuesta entre dientes, intentando no romper su defensa._

_Finalmente, Palpatine se detuvo, pero solo para volver a encender su sable._

_Era ahora o nunca._

_La explosiones arriba le decían que esa batalla iba a su favor._

_Pero aún tenía que ganar la suya._

_Esta vez, no esperó a que la Sith atacase, si no que fue primero._

_Ya no importaba._

_Algo le decía que Rey nunca iba a volver._

_Ahora que lo pensaba, pareciera ser que aquel algo era la Fuerza._

_Se sintió algo estúpido por no haber acertado_ _antes._

_Fue por la izquierda, pero fue bloqueado. No se detuvo para lanzar su siguiente golpe, siendo que Palpatine dio una media vuelta para poder cubrir ese lado. Esta vez no retrocedió, y ambos terminaron con una defensa, intentando ganar ventaja sobre el otro._

_La chica tenía mejor posición, y todo su peso comenzó a caer sobre él._

_El otro sable entró a su vista. No estaba lejos, pero si se distraía para alcanzarlo, el golpe sería fatal._

— _¡No puedes_ _derrotarme_ _! —_ _gritó Palpatine, la ira y frustración visible en sus palabras_ _—. ¡Yo soy todos los Sith!_

_Cerró los ojos, y tomó un respiro._

_«Eres uno con la Fuerza...»_

_Su ser se llenó de determinación_ , _y sus ojos se abrieron._

 _Las palabras salieron calmadas, pero seguras_ _—Pero a mí me guían todos los Jedi._

_«... y la Fuerza está contigo.»_

_Sintió una fuerza surgir de su interior, como si miles y miles de manos se_ _apoyasen_ _en él, brindándole su apoyo._

_No hacía falta pensarle mucho para saber que eran los Jedi._

_Con fuerzas renovadas, recuperó la ventaja en el bloqueo. Ahora Palpatine era la que estaba en desventaja._

_Ella no había tenido ninguna forma de entrenamiento con el sable._

_Pero él sí._

_Estaba tan asustado, que lo había olvidado._

_Pero ya no tenía miedo._

_Un Jedi no tiene miedo._

_Pudo poner parte de su energía en atraer el sable hacia él._

_Lo encendió en el aire._

_Recordó lo que su madre le había dicho sobre él._

_«—Lo vas a necesitar.»_

_La Sith no podía hacer nada; sus manos ocupadas en mantener la posición, y si lanzaba sus rayos, se terminaría dando._

_Agradeció silenciosamente a su ahora difunta madre._

_Ojos amarillos_ _se abrieron con terror._

_El sable atravesó de costado en costado._

_La hojas rojas dejaron de brillar, y el sable cayó abandonado._

_Palpatine cayó al suelo._

_No perdió tiempo en partir el sable por la mitad con su zapato y en recoger el suyo para encenderlo._

_Colocó ambas hojas en el cuello de la Sith._

_—_ _Nunca fuiste una Jedi —le confesó, mirándole a sus amarillos ojos —, si lo hubieras sido, habrías escuchado a los espíritus de los Maestros y a la Fuerza... Y el Lado Oscuro no te hubiese seducido tan fácilmente..._

_Su cabeza rodó._

_Cayó al suelo, jadeando, y miró al cielo._

_La lluvia caía en su cara._

_Agradeció silenciosamente a todos los Jedi._

_La batalla arriba seguía feroz._

_Tal vez necesitaban algo de motivación._

_Encendió su comunicador._

_—La Sith está muerta;_ _destrúyanlos_ _a todos._

* * *

Los sables se hundieron poco a poco en la arena.

Tal vez era hora de que los Jedi desaparecieran.

O tal vez solamente debían reformarse.

Solo el destino lo sabría.

Se levantó de la arena, y se dispuso a irse.

Una mujer algo mayor le miraba, atenta.

La mujer habló desde la curiosidad —Hace mucho que alguien vino aquí. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Estaba a punto de responder con su nombre, con Ben Solo.

Pero no lo hizo.

En su lugar, miró a los soles gemelos descendiendo en el horizonte.

Tres figuras se alzaron. Tres fantasmas.

Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker y Leia Organa.

Les miró un poco, como pidiendo permiso.

Estaba pidiendo permiso de usar algo que él no sentía que le pertenecía.

Estaba pidiendo permiso para continuar un legado que se remontaba muchas décadas atrás.

Su abuelo asintió con una sonrisa.

Él también sonrió, volviéndose a la mujer.

Las palabras salieron seguras de su boca.

—Ben Skywalker.


	2. Bonus

La noche había caído.

Era su señal para irse.

Comenzó a avanzar a su nave, camino a retirarse del planeta.

«¡¿Arena?!»

Su cabeza se giró rápidamente a la fuente del grito.

Justo encima de donde los sables habían sido enterrados, el fantasma de Anakin Skywalker se encontraba arrodillado, sus manos en la arena. Aunque no podía ver su rostro, la agonía en su voz era audible.

«¡¿Mi nieto enterró mi sable de luz en la arena?!»

Ben abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

Decidió que era mejor irse de ahí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> les juro que esto era un chiste no sé qué ocurrió---


End file.
